Come Back to Me
by brinleigh
Summary: A one shot between Harry and Ginny. Ginny confronts Harry about their feelings. Please R&R!


A/N: This little plot bunny literally wouldn't let me sleep last night. So here it is. R&R Please!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter or anything similar. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling.

Come Back to Me 

Something brushed her leg and Ginny Weasley snapped awake.

"Oh Crookshanks! You stupid cat, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she gasped, "Go upstairs and frighten someone else. "

Heart rate returning to normal, Ginny looked down at the essay she was trying to finish. Snape had assigned two rolls of parchment on what they considered the three most valuable potion ingredients, their uses and properties, and why they considered them most valuable. However, Ginny had started writing any information she could find, copying down every detail in hopes of finishing the second roll. Pouring over spell books wasn't exactly exciting and for the third time this week, Ginny had fallen asleep.

"And I'm sure tomorrow night will find me doing the same thing," Ginny thought savagely," trying to finish Snape's bloody essay by Monday and waking up hours later in a deserted common room only to find-"

A soft flump interrupted her ranting. She looked to the source of the noise and found Harry Potter lying on a couch. It appeared that he had fallen asleep reading. Shaking her head, Ginny walked over and picked up the book that had just slipped off his lap. Yet another extra Defense book. He seemed to be trying to read every one in the library. When asked why he'd become so interested, he'd mutter something about extra studying in Defense Against the Dark Arts. But it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was really doing. Ginny knew about the prophecy and she guessed he was trying to fulfill it while keeping the people he cared about as safe as possible.

Ginny loved that about Harry. Hermione called it a "saving people thing" but Ginny thought it was one of Harry's best qualities. Ginny looked at the sleeping boy in front of her. Calling him a boy wasn't a very good description. He'd grown several inches and was now a little more than a head taller than her, and 7 years of Quidditch never hurt anyone's looks. His black hair was as wild and stubborn as ever and his bright green eyes were almost always deep in thought.

Ginny's heart ached. Why did she have to love him? She'd tried convincing herself that she was over him last year, her fifth year, when she'd started dating Dean. But after a few months, it was too hard to ignore. Ginny admitted it. She loved everything about Harry; right down to the glasses he was still wearing.

But it wasn't meant to be. Despite everything they tried to tell him, Harry refused to get closer to anyone than he had to. He blamed himself for all of the pain that had come about since Voldemort's return.

And Ginny hated it. Things had been going so well. Just this past summer, when Harry had come to the Burrow, he seemed to be coming back into normal life. He'd stopped seeing her as Ron's little sister and they'd spent a lot of time together after Ron and Hermione started going out. He'd confided in her and told her about the prophecy. She'd never forget the night he'd held her hand while they walked home from practicing Quidditch. It was perfect. The sun setting, just the two of them laughing and talking.

The very next morning, the Daily Prophet reported an attack on the Diggory's. It was the first open attack in nearly six months. Members of the Ministry found the Dark Mark floating over the rubble and both Mr. and Mrs. Diggory were dead. Instead of turning to someone (Ginny had hoped it would be her) for comfort and support, Harry threw himself into self-exile again. Ginny was devastated. She shook her head at the injustice. It wasn't fair!

"Calm down," she told herself, "Now is not the time. You need sleep." Judging by the bags under his eyes, so did Harry. Ginny went to grab a blanket out of her room. When she came back, Harry's sleep had turned uneasy. He was breathing quickly and his eyes were moving under their closed lids. He started mumbling.

"Cedric...I'm sorry...never should have happened..." Ginny froze. Not another dream. She found him sleeping once at the Burrow and he'd been dreaming about Sirius. A lump formed in Ginny's throat.

"Sirius! ... It's all my fault...I'm so sorry..." Tears pricked at Ginny's eyes. How could he live like this? Ginny moved to wake him up and release from the guilt for a few seconds.

"No... Hermione...Ron...no please... Ginny! ... NO!" Harry bolted up, heaving. Sweat and tears were streaming down his face.

Ginny grabbed his arm. "Harry! It was just a dream. It's okay." Harry looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. He looked relieved for a split second and then his face changed to his usual look of deep thought. He struggled for something to say.

"How long...what did you...why are you crying Gin?" was what he finally decided to ask. Ginny tried to wipe her eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry. I heard you. Harry, can't you believe us when we tell you it's not your fault? You have to-"

Harry cut her off, "It's not that easy Ginny. Look, I'm sorry I woke you up." He stood up, "You should go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He moved toward the boy's staircase, but Ginny was right behind him.

"Harry, please, listen. It's not-"

"My fault. So I heard. But like I said it's not that easy. I'm going to bed." But Ginny was blocking the stairs.

"Harry, this has to stop. You have to believe-"

"Ginny I told you-"

"No Harry!" She stomped her foot, tears spilled down her cheeks. "You can't live like this. You hear me? This has to stop. It's killing you! And..." Ginny faltered.

"You?" Harry offered. Ginny looked up. He was avoiding her eyes.

"Yes," She whispered. She took his hand. "Harry, please." He looked down at her. He pulled her into an embrace.

"Gin," he whispered, stroking her hair, "it's better this way. You won't get hurt."

"I already am!" she shot back. "This is by far worse, Harry. You know it is!" He looked in her eyes. Behind the stormy green concentration, Ginny saw something else. Love. Her heart fluttered. "Harry," she whispered, "I love you. Please stop this. Come back to me."

Harry froze. He could battle a boggart any day. He could stop a dementor, but he had no clue what to do here. So many emotions were fighting each other inside him, he wondered if he would explode.

Ginny touched his face. Electricity coursed through Harry. "Please Harry," she whispered again. All rational thought escaped him.

He leaned down to kiss her, deep and passionate. Ginny's mind was clouded and she was carried far away from Hogwarts and magic and Voldemort. Just the two of them.


End file.
